Good morning
by Ioasero
Summary: One morning, Anna wakes up to find herself in Elsa's room.. in her bed, with her knee wedged between her legs.. and her hand underneath her shirt


Anna had woken to sunlight pouring in through the gaps in the curtains; eye lids fluttering with sleep dust in her eyes. It took a moment- before her vision cleared to be able to look up-

_and sees Elsa's sleeping face._

Shock struck her core- but she remained silent, gently taking her lip between her teeth.

_Wait.. _

She thought, and for a few seconds.. she could feel a cool sensation on her fingertips- and a _warm_ feeling pressed against her knee. _Her hand was under her shirt! _Her eyes opened wider, shifting slightly- her knee pressed against something-

and the girl beneath her shifted, "nnngh..." Came a low, low quiet voice.

_Was that- _Her mouth opened, and she instantly froze. That was her sister- her sister's voice. Looking up again, she noticed the queen still asleep. Her sister, was still asleep. She had not awoken due to her movement. Good.

Shifting again, she went to move- only to accidentally brush her knee against her beloved sister's center.

Once more, the queen shifted, her legs pressed against her knee.

_Oh god. I'm trapped. _Trying to wiggle herself free, she found it impossible. _Her sister was keeping her knee in place!_

"Anna.."

Having her name said in the slightest murmur caused her to look up once more, up at a pale sleepy face- who's eyes were still closed shut.. mouth slightly agap. Was she waking up? She couldn't tell.. but she couldn't move her knee, and she was afraid if she moved her hand that laid underneath her shirt- she would shift again. The princess was stuck, there was no moving, or shifting. "_psst." _she said, in the quietest voice possible. If she could just- maybe- slid her knee out from between her legs.. and her hand from her shirt-

Without warning, Elsa's eyes shot open to look down at her younger sister with the slightest smile. "mmm.. Anna, what are ...you doing.." Voice slightly shaky and quiet, sleep still in her eyes.

Her head tilted up, to face her. "uhm.. T-trying to.." A finger was pressed to her lips.

Gentle, pale hands cupped her cheeks- drawing the girl closer. Startled, Anna went to pull away.. but her eyes met those of icy blue- and she stopped, letting the queen pull her face closer to her own.

"E-elsa?" She said in a quiet murmur, her lips trembled.

"Shh.. not now.." Was the woman's response and gently tilted her head down while her own lips trembled. Their noses were just barely touching when she stopped drawing her closer.

The two looked at one another with half closed eyes. For a moment or two, Anna was contemplating on looking away again.

That was, however, until Elsa began to trace her thumb along the sides of her cheek. The motion was cut short when a pair of warm lips brushed faintly across her own cool ones. The action causing Elsa's eyes to widen- and then. _Close shut._

Anna was kissing her- passionately. Parting her lips without thinking- her tongue slipped out to flick lazily at her sister's bottom one.

Fingertips trailed down the younger sister's neck, until they met her shoulders.. both hands cupping each one- fingers digging into the skin gently. A silent groan came from her- her lips parting for the young one.

Feeling a gap where her tongue had been- She pressed forward.. tongue gliding past lips. Peppermint laced with a sweet chocolate flavor filled just the tip of her tongue and for the firs time, she knew what (to her view), winter tasted like inside her sister's mouth.

Though, her mind raged against her.. and against all good consciousness, Elsa let her own tongue meet the awaiting one- sliding around in slight circles as the kiss deepened.

It wasn't long before Anna could feel the warmth on her knee again.. her hand was till under her shirt- she pondered an idea- and became consumed with the thought. She had kissed Kristoff like this, but to her understanding.. this was different.. softer- and she welcomed the feeling and even wanted.. _more _of it.

Underneath Anna, the queen tried shifting, to sit up.. but she felt a hand under her shirt.. for the first time since she had awoken. _When did that get there?! _Even when she began to sit up, the hand under her shirt pushed her back down..

and the knee that was between her legs, was suddenly taken away; she had not realized that either until she felt the warmth leave.

The younger of the two, moved her legs so they were on either side of the girl beneath her- straddling her.

The queen broke the kiss, and leaned her head back against the pillows, eyes opening slightly to meet Anna's gaze.

Both girls were completely flushed now- cheeks red with blushes. "E-Elsa...G-good morning.." She was the first to speak.

Several moments went by without either one of them speaking until Elsa broke the silence again- her hands moving to either side of her beloved sister's neck, smiling. "Good morning, Anna."


End file.
